Questioning Truthfully
by racharoni
Summary: The fang gang successfully help a client by using a truth spell, but their solution lingers. A/C *2ND CHAPTER UP*
1. Peppy Wax

Title: Questioning Truthfully  
Author: racharoni  
Rating: PG something like that.. nothing that couldn't happen on the show.  
Email: racharoni@hotmail.com  
Content: A/C  
Summary: The fang gang successfully help a client by using a truth spell, but their solution lingers.  
Spoilers: Around after Provider.  
Disclaimer: Oh, Joss and I go way back. He said I could have the rights to anything I write about his show. Then one time, the Easter Bunny came over and we all chatted up a storm. *bounces off her padded wall*  
Distribution: [pretty-boy-vamp] and Nothing Fancy, and ask me for elsewhere.  
Notes: This was originally meant to be my first standalone, as well as the first time I've ever written in the traditional format (other than my usual cross-breed script style), but it ended up lasting longer than I've expected. So I decided to make it a WIP; ending whenever. Anyhoo, how ya'll enjoy. Also, be kind.. it's the first time I've ever written like this. :P I know the premise of the story is very trite, but at least I'll get used to writing like this.   
Feedback: Pfft, hate the stuff. [/sarcasm] Actually, this being the first time to write traditionally, I'd really like to hear how I did. Also, of course, what you thought of the story so far. :)

******************************

Wesley lifted the candle over the man's head, chanting "....na na na re es ti el to."

He made sure two drops of melted wax fell on the client's forehead, a man in his fifties and in a stiff business suit, and then sealed the spell by blowing out the candle. The man's wife felt relieved once they ended it, as she was bit skeptical about the whole process. Who could blame her?

"So he'll tell the truth now, and can't omit anything for every question I ask?"

Wesley replied, "Certainly, Mrs. Derumbil. You can ask him anything you want now." Mr.Derumbil nodded, "This'll prove it honey. You can't question what I say anymore."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No."

She teared up with happy tears and leaped off her seat to embrace her husband.

"Thank you, Mr. Pryce. Imagine. All that investigation wasn't necessary at all! Although, I think I'd like to keep him like this." 

"I- If you think that's best, madam."

Being the last ones in the Hyperion, save the sleeping residents, Wesley escorted the couple out after payment and locked up. He did his best to ignore Mr. Derumbil's face, expressing desperate pleads for reversal. 

With the lights dim and the space cleared, no was there to notice the candle. The candle on the edge of Wesley's desk, dripping into the drawer and onto a family photo.

**********

"Good morning!" Angel exclaimed to the groggy agents of Angel Investigations as he entered the lobby.

"What are you so excited about, Mr. Rogers?" Cordelia asked, shuffling through papers and wincing at the vampire's volume.

"Ya know, I have no clue. It's just.. I feel so.. different today. Like today's something--"

"Yeah, I got that same feeling.. but I don't O.D. on pep."

Fred interrupted with her own perspective, "Oh, but I do! Don't worry about it Angel. We all feel.. ya know.. something.."

"Call it warriors' intuition," Cordelia added to rush them off the topic. 

"So where's Wes and Gunn?" Angel asked.

"Doing that job thing, where they go off helping people with mystical problems and ask for money."

She squared off the edges of a stack of papers, patting it on the desk.

"I take it coffee's not very effective this fine morning, eh Cordy?" he made his way to her desk, a grin still etched on his face. Which must've be the most annoying thing anyone could ever have on their face around Cordelia, in the mood she was currently in.

"No, actually it's completely potent, thank you. It just so happens that coffee isn't a miracle drug, Angel!"

She adds a huff of air and heads upstairs in a fit of oddness, leaving Angel's face etched in the quite separate emotion of absolute concern. Fred continued to type away at the computer.

"Geez, what's up her butt?"

"I don't think anything's up her butt, actually."

"Oh, well.. I didn't mean lit-- why don't you go check on her?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm going to."

"Well, you might not go if you didn't care, or if you thought it would pass. Or maybe if you had other things to do instead."

"Uh, right.. Fred. I'll go now."

**********

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top..."

"Cordelia."

"Angel, I'm not in the mood right now, okay?"

She shifts to see him in the doorway, careful to leave her voice low and Conner near-sleeping.

"No. Not okay."

He takes a seat next to her on the edge of the bed, also minding Conner's rest.

"Why are you so upset? Did I do something or-- did someone--"

"Angel, I'm just upset because I'm in a mood. You didn't do anything. You never do anything."

"I don't?"

"You don't."

"Because I kinda get the impression that I annoy you sometimes. I don't, do I?"

"Pfft.. of course not. I pretend it's annoying when you're all dorky, but I really love you for it."

"You do?"

"I do."

Cordelia looked down at Conner, and Angel looked down at his thumbs twiddling.

"You interrupted my singing. It isn't that bad, is it?"

She smiles, her mood most likely broken.

"Actually, your singing voice sounds something like when Lucy's yelling at Ricky."

"What!?"

"I said--"

I heard what you said, you dork!"

They smile, casting their eyes away again.

"Conner's asleep. Guess it's time for work then, huh?"

"Yeah."

**********

"Why on Earth did you tell them we were investigators, Charles?!"

"Because they asked us who we were! And don't call me that!"

Wesley and Gunn come marching though the Hyperion doors, covered in dirt and demon goo and (dented) weapons in hand.

"You almost blew the whole case! We had to chop their sodding heads off instead of get the information we needed! One got away, they know us now!"

"It was a fluke!"

"Oh, it was.. was it?"

"I reckon."

"Grrr!"

"Arrg!"

He makes a pirate face.

"Don't mock me!"

"Go mock yourself!"

"Oh, that's a classic!"

Fred made her way in-between them, putting on her best conciliatory smile.

"Cof--Coffee?"

"Yes it is, and thank you Fred. That'd be great."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks."

Cordelia and Angel came downstairs, assured that Conner was sleeping well.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one in a mood," she whispers to him on their way to their fellow investigators.

"We're going to have to infiltrate the seminar now," Wesley announced to the group. Angel was in work-mode now.

"What seminar?"

"A couples seminar, which we suspect of unsavory practices."

"Your typical demons looking to typically sacrifice your typical young couples," Gunn added.

"Yes, although it'd be difficult to do now. Gunn and I already attempted to pose as plumbers,"

Cordelia was a bit disappointed in Wesley's would-be plan, "A plumber with an upper-class British accent?"

"No, I-- erm.. Americanized my accent for the assignment."

Gunn muttered under his breath, "I wouldn't be surprised if that gave us away first."

"I heard that."

"Good."

Wesley took a deep breath and shook it off, while Gunn made no attempts to hide his anger other than silence.

"Anyway, our best bet at this point would be to pose as a couple for the ne--"

"No way I'm doing that, English! I always knew you--"

"Not us you ponce! Angel and Cordelia."

"Me and Angel? Why not Fred?"

"Yes, you and Angel. I'm afraid Fred can't go because I'd be far too jealous to see her like that with Angel."

Wesley's eyes grew wide as soon as he finished his answer. The whole group shifted uncomfortably, Fred certainly not withstanding. Gunn attempted to hide his mixture of jealousy, growing anger, and surprise. Everyone, however, chose to ignore it.

"--and.. and she's a bit inexperienced in defense, if anything should happen.. you'd be more prepared."

Angel too shifted uncomfortably, but only at the prospect of the upcoming mission. He tried, unsuccessfully, to not look down at Cordelia standing next to him. His eyes were, quite frankly, darting everywhere to avoid this. Cordelia was simply unfazed by the prospect, concerned only by the details and the apparent crush triangle between her coworkers.

"Riight, so what's this seminar about exactly?"

"Well, it's a seminar for couples. Not couples who are having problems, but rather-- those who are quite content. It's more of a celebration for happy couples, and an introduction on how they could further enlighten their love life." 

"Sounds kinda-- w-what would we have to do, Wes?"

"In order to be a believable, you might have to do couple things. Answer a few questions, participate and all that. I don't anticipate any real problems, so long as you keep a decent cover. All you do is observe the host speaker, and try to distinguish anything odd. If you see anything, try to get closer and into a conversation."

**********

They entered wearing standard gear, walking together as a couple should. A blue shirt and black slacks on the vampire. A beige blouse and a short skirt he's supposed to never notice on the seer. They found two seats toward the front, and settled among the other couples.

"Angel... they're all very.. lovey dovey and stuff."

He leaned in and whispered, smiling.

"Just keep close and smile, that's all they're really doing anyways."

His cheek brushed hers, flustering her something red. She put on her best sultry smile, and whispered back.

"What if they get intense?"

"I'll kiss you intense."

Her smile morphed into something real, not quite sultry anymore as it was embarrassingly flattered.

"Heh.. when does this shindig start?"

"Hey ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Lovers' Talk."

All the couples straightened up and focused on the speaker, an attractive long-haired brunette in a skimpy red number. A brunette who mentally took note of the one couple who took the longest to contain themselves for the seminar.

As Angel's cheek slowly left Cordelia's, they subconsciously tilted it so their lips brushed as well. They finally blinked it away and turned to face the lady speaker.

"If we're all ready," she sent a wink their way, "let's get talking." 

**********  



	2. Comfortable Screen

Disclaimer: Joss and I were chatting over a cup on hot cocoa in Bermuda. I asked him to get me another cup, with marshmallows this time, "you stupid git". He said he'd only do it if I said that I'd never try to make money off my fanfic, and that all the rights to Angel belong to him.  
Let's just say... I got my marshmallows. The cocoa was cold though, and I could've sworn I saw a red hair float by in there. Stupid git.

A/N: I've decided to write in short spurts of chapters, so that it's updated a bit more frequently. Hope that's okay. 

******************************

"Now before we get started, I'd like to remind everybody that this isn't all talk.. I assure you that it'll get interesting."

Cordelia would have her mind work overtime on what that meant, had it not been for the nerves she already had from Angel arm around her shoulder. Little did she know that Angel's nerves were way beyond hers, merely due to her hand casually rested on his knee as she leaned into him. They struggled to keep focus on the speaker's words, intoxicated by the close proximity.

"Everyone here's got love, we're going to assume that. What you're all here for is help on keeping that love in tact, and well fueled."

The livid brunette, with long legs peeking through the slit of her red dress, never failed to puncuate every word with some kind of faint sexual innuendo.

"She definitely a.. lively.. speaker," whispered Cordelia.

"First thing's first though, my name's Alida.. the creator of this little program. I'll be the host for this whole process."

Admist the clapping, Angel sneaked a whisper to Cordelia, "Alida.. that's a traditionally Latin name for.. for small winged one."

"You don't think--"

"Thank you! Now, let's begin. I'll need one couple to volunteer. Any offers? Promise it won't hurt."

Cordelia and Angel exchanged meaningful eyebrow movements, and then decided to volunteer themselves. Perhaps the volunteers would end up being the sacrifices. They stood up, Cordelia announced themselves and dragged Angel to the front before any of the other raised hands knew what was going on.

"Aren't we anxious?"

"I guess we are," Cordelia smiled with Angel following lead.

The pair introduced themselves, and Alida greeted them.

"Okay, now.. before I make my point, I'd like to see how you two function as a couple."

"Function as a couple?" Angel hated to speak up, but the phrase startled his nervous curiosity.

"Yes. You two clearly are comfortable with each other, as noted by your side-by-side embrace. This is good. Public display of affection is a healthy side dish for love."

"Yeah well, I just can't keep my hands off this.. big hunk of man," Cordelia put on her sultry voice again as she rubbed Angel chest.

"I see. Verbal display of affection is also something noteworthy. Good. Now for my little experiment. I'd like to see how comfortable you two exactly are in public. A perfect thing to test this is to see what you think is appropriate for kissing in front of a crowd."

"So we-- kiss? Now?"

"Yes, go right ahead. I told you this wouldn't hurt," she smiled.

Before she finished her answer, though, and before Cordelia knew it... Angel's lips were on hers, as he leaned in from the side. Her eyes closed as he sucked on her upper lip. His tongue begged entry, and his eyebrows creased in desperate passion. At that, Cordelia pulled away, leaving Angel (and the other couples) in a daze. A brief moment of silence ensued, with a few uncomfortable coughs from the audience. Angel and Cordelia stayed close to keep their cover, but kept there eyes on the host and avoided each other's glances. 

"Right," Alida giggled.

"I'd say that was a good show of affection. So lets move on to a little quiz. Now remember, you need to be very honest and open if your willing to help this seminar along. Okay?"

"Yeah." "Sure."

**********

"Did you find anything from the records, Fred?"

Wesley stood behind her in the chair, observing.

"I did find that the creator of the program, Alida de Bello Monte, has nothing on her records.. completely clean."

"That's odd.. with an old Latin name like that, she should have a long and well-recorded lineage," Wesley observed as he squinted off the computer screen.

"But she doesn't," Fred added, "not a thing here about her genology."

Gunn found himself interested in the implications, "What does that mean?"

"She could very well be a demon. Alida... that stands for small winged one. Her surname merely indicates location in Europe, so no hint there."

"Small winged one.. like what, a pixie? Says here she's 5'10"," Fred pointed on the screen.

"Not to mention the lack of wings," Gunn quipped as he rolled his eyes and continued to sharpen his axe.

"Might be, Fred. We should look into it, perhaps find some clues from the information we do have on her," Wesley concluded as he walked over to the bookcase.

"Yay, research party!"

Gunn mounted his axe.

"Woo. Hoo."

**********

"First question: How long have you loved Angel?"

"Erm.. maybe since before we went to Pylea? But for a long time, as my best friend, before that."

Angel wondered why she was talking about Pylea. Maybe she just couldn't think of anything soon enough? 

"Angel, how long how you loved Cordelia?"

"Um.. since Pylea too. But I've loved her for a long time. It's hard to remember what it was like not knowing her."

A few girls from the audience swooned, while some nudged their own boyfriends to take the hint.

"How would you compare your love together with the loves you've had before, Cordelia?"

Angel dropped his hand from over Cordelia's shoulder and gripped her hand firmly.

"I-- I don't think I've ever really been in love before Angel. Not really."

She attempted a smile, to balance the sincerity with fluff. Alida continued the survey.

"Angel, how about you?"

**********


End file.
